The present invention provides a remote Internet access device with enhanced scrolling features on the device, which is an important aspect of the Internet experience. The result is an Internet access solution with rapid scrolling that occurs locally on the device. A PDA browser software program runs on the device which has its own window, and within this window the web page image is moveable at the device.